


A River Runs Red

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within The Shadows [53]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: Darkness.That’s all there was.A single never ending void.Silence,Or at least until a soft delicate voice called out,“Hello?”Silence.“Is anyone there?”No response.“Can you hear me?”Nothing.“Please anyone!! Hello?!”
Series: Within The Shadows [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330370
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	A River Runs Red

Darkness.  
That’s all there was.  
A single never ending void.  
Silence,  
Or at least until a soft delicate voice called out,  
“Hello?”  
Silence.  
“Is anyone there?”  
No response.  
“Can you hear me?”  
Nothing.  
“Please anyone!! Hello?!”  
His eyes blinked open revealing their ocean blue tint. His vision came into focus and he pushed himself up...why was everything wet?  
The child looked around, there was water everywhere, but it was safe. He knew it was. His legs were out in front of him and he wiggled his toes, giggling as the water went in between them. The sand underneath his hands felt nice.  
He pushed himself onto his knees and slowly tried to stand, only to have his weak legs give out. The child fell back onto his bottom and he crossed his arms pouting, only to be distracted as something bumped his leg. He looked down and saw it was a mirror. He instantly picked it up and held it close to his chest. He had to keep it safe. He knew that. It was his.  
He tried to stand again, this time holding his mirror and was able to stable himself on his wobbling legs. He smiled victoriously. Though his victory was short lived as a low growling echoed from around him. The boy looked around frantically till he located the source. A large black wolf in the shadows was glaring at him.  
Stay in the water. The water is safe.  
But the wolf creeped closer and closer, golden eyes piercing through the gray world. He stepped back only to fall down and tears started streaming down his face as he clutched his mirror tightly. Go away!  
But his silent pleas were useless as the wolf launched towards him, teeth barred.  
He screamed and squeezed his eyes shut.  
But there was no pain.  
He cracked his eyes back open and saw the wolf chasing off a phantom that had been sneaking up on him. It's scratchy laugh echoing off the trees as it disappeared.  
The wolf soon returned, now looking much friendlier, ears drooped and tongue hanging out of his mouth.  
“H-hi..” Ara whispered nervously.  
He motioned his head towards the shore and he followed the wolf’s gaze. But...the water was safe-he looked back to the wolf. No, the wolf was safe, he saved him. The boy weakly got to his feet and was slowly led to the shore, heavily leaning on the animal for support. When they got there the creature settled down and motioned for him to join him.  
“Rrrrra,” he barked.  
“Rra?” He repeated confused and the wolf shook his head.  
“Arrrra,” He tried again.  
The boy’s eyes widened, “Oh, your name is Ara?”  
But he shook his head and motioned his snout at him.  
“M-My name is Ara?”  
He nodded.  
Ara nodded, “Okay then you’re name is.....Atlantis!” he nodded, the name popping into his head.  
Atlantis seemed to smile and nod. Ara settled down next to him and the giant wolf easily wrapped around him, protecting him.  
Further away, hidden by the dense trees, a man stood watching them. His own eyes just as golden and piercing as Atlantis’ and his face was decorated with red and blue markings. “Protect him old friend...for as long as you can,” he whispered sadly before leaving them alone.  
…  
“I could have sworn we’ve already been here ‘Lantis,” Ara said looking around at the trees in confusion. Atlantis barked in response and Ara shook his head, “No, no, see that tree? We were here two days ago....we need a real map, not the ones that those bokoblins sell at the market, cause those are inaccurate and just hard to read. And well....bokoblins,” he finished with a shrug.  
Atlantis barked again and Ara sighed, “Well....I could try...”  
The wolf nodded instantly, encouraging him.  
“Think I could map the whole dark world?” he asked.  
Atlantis looked at him as though to say, ‘Obviously.’  
“Okay yeah! Let’s do it!” he nodded and Atlantis motioned for him to get on so they could go get materials.  
Reaching the market, Ara looked around at the various monsters and creatures nervously. They all starred back at him creepily or hungrily. Atlantis growled at the ones who got too close till they reached a small stall run by a witch. She smiled seeing them, “Ara and Atlantis, my two-best customers!”  
Ara nodded, “Hi Miss Syrup, I’m glad you’re here, last time you were gone,”  
“Yes yes, I do my fair traveling between worlds,” She smiled nodding. She was a rather older woman with green hair and a yellow complexion. “What do you need this time dear?”  
“Well...I decided I wanna map out the whole dark world,” He said nodding assertively.  
She chuckled softly at that and nodded, “That is quite the task, you’ll need some special materials indeed...hmmm...let me look in the back,” she said winking at him and going behind a small curtain. A few minutes later she returned and handed him a bag with some kind of strange marking on it.  
“What’s that?” he asked confused.  
“It’s the inverted triforce. This bag will only open and reveal its contents to you or to anyone whom you give permission, so other creatures can’t steal your work.”  
Ara nodded excitedly and opened it to see a large journal and many sketching and writing materials.  
“Enchanted to never run out,” she grinned.  
“How do I pay you?” he asked.  
Syrup shook is head, “All I need is for you to bring me back a complete map one day, okay?”  
“Like the ocean and everything?!”  
“Like the ocean and everything,” she nodded.  
Ara smiled and nodded, “I’ll do it Miss Syrup! I’ll bring it back to you, I promise!”  
“You’ll do great thing little Ara, I just know it,” she smiled and waved as he and Atlantis ran off.  
…  
Ara grinned happily as he put the finishing touches on the first set of pages, having needed a few days to map the entire area around where he and Atlantis normally stayed. It consisted of where they had met and stretched up to the base of the mountains, then out to the market area and he knew he still had a long way to go. They planned to start heading up the mountains next and Ara was nervous.  
What would they find out there? Was it something completely new, or would it be just the same? He hoped it would different. After all it would be boring if everything was the same.  
“Hey ‘Lantis, is it colder in the mountains?” he asked looking over to the wolf who nodded. “Huh, well, guess I’ll be able to use my cloak,” he said pulling out the fabric. Atlantis barked and laid his head back down.  
“You know I don’t speak bark,”  
‘I’m aware,’  
Ara jumped hearing his voice in his head, “You gotta give me a warning or something,” he pouted and the wolf snorted,  
‘Oh do I now?’  
“Yes.”  
‘Hmmmm, I’ll think about it,’ Atlantis teased and Ara rolled his eyes coming over and flopping onto the wolf. ‘You ready to sleep?’  
“No.”  
‘Why is that?’  
“I’m nervous...”  
‘Thought you were ready to move?’  
“Well...I am...but what’s out there?” Ara asked turning and curling into him, “Think we’ll find other monsters, or maybe witches...maybe...maybe we’ll find someone like me...”  
Atlantis sighed and wrapped around him, ‘Maybe...’  
“Guess we’ll see,” Ara smiled closing his eyes and letting his mind drift off.  
The next day the two set off, Atlantis carrying Ara off towards the mountains to continue their quest.  
…  
“Atlantis!!” Ara screamed as he ran barefoot across the harsh rocks and tree roots. The angry screams of moblins followed close behind him. Ara shoved the journal into his bag and tried to move faster, but his shorter legs could only move so fast. Their angry snarls continued to close in on him causing him to panic.  
A howl echoed through the trees.  
A smirk appeared on Ara’s face as he sped up a little encouraged by his escape soon coming. In front of him was a river, perfect. As his feet hit the water, they did not sink, rather the water held him up letting navigate across quickly. He giggled as they paused at the waters edge only to have it splash up into their faces.  
‘You are such a trouble maker, you know that?’ Atlantis said catching up and letting him climb on.  
“But you love me,”  
‘Or something like that,’ the wolf said rolling his eyes, running off before they could continue to be chased.  
…  
“Atlantis, tomorrow’s the day huh?”  
‘You certainly are excited,’ the wolf chuckled as Ara adjusted one of the ropes on their small ship.  
“Well yeah, of course, I love the ocean, this is gonna be the best part,” he straightened up and starred out into the vast blue sea and grinned, “Just imagine what’s out there…” he whispered, the wind blowing through his hair ruffling it.  
‘Well, whatever it is won’t come if you don’t sleep,’ he chuckled and Ara nodded getting off the boat and settling down next to him.  
“It’s going to be beautiful ‘Lantis, absolutely beautiful,” he smiled drifting off.  
…  
Ara hummed softly to himself as he checked over the maps and set his compass one last time. Atlantis would be back soon and then they would be set to leave. Only thing that worried him was the current weather. The clouds had blown in overnight and the wind had picked up, though Ara knew they would face worse out on the sea, so he wasn’t fearful.  
He jumped off the ship, bag from Syrup slung over his shoulder and looked around for Atlantis, starting to get impatient.  
“Lantis!! Come on!!” he called grin on his face.  
Atlantis didn’t respond, though he heard some movement in the bushes.  
Ara tensed up and stepped back into the water worried it was another phantom or miniscule demon. They weren’t too tough but sometimes the traveled in packs. However, when a woman walked out of the bushes, he relaxed a little.  
She looked nice, clearly regal and important. Her stark white dress and glowing aura sticking out among the darkness of their world.  
“Hello Miss,” he said smiling, “Is there something I can help you with.”  
She looked over him, eyes narrowed, gaze cold, “Why are you acting like this?” she snapped.  
“Excuse me?” he asked confused tilting his head.  
“And why are you in this pitiful state, you are supposed to match the hero-,”  
“Hero?” he interrupted growing even more confused, “I’m so sorry Miss, but I’m afraid you have the wrong-,”  
“Don’t interrupt me shadow!!” she screamed and he flinched stepping back more into the water, it starting to rise to protect him. “Oh none of that,” she growled. The sand underneath his feet shot up and clamped onto his wrists. The ocean then fell flat.  
“Honestly I thought leaving you in a world of darkness would make you capable of preforming your task-seems I was wrong,”  
“Who are you?” he asked fearfully.  
“Who am I? I am your creator, your goddess, I am Hylia.”  
A howl echoed from behind her and Atlantis jumped out of the bushes knocking her to the ground. The ‘chains’ on Ara fell and he scrambles towards the wolf worried as Hylia shrieked in rage and turned towards the animal.  
“When will you learn to stop interfering Kishin?!” She screeched angrily before summoning a beam of light to her hand.  
“Lantis RUN!” Ara screamed but the wolf refused to leave him.  
Lightning crashed.  
A pained whimper escaped Atlantis.  
Ara screamed.  
He rushed to the wolf collapsing next to him sobbing and shaking him. He-he was just sleeping…he was sleeping…Atlantis loved sleeping and napping…he-he would wake up-Ara’s eyes watered and he sobbed into the wolf’s cold pelt.  
Until he was brutally pulled away by Hylia who dragged him by the throat and threw him onto the ground. The child looked up at her horrified, how could she have done that…why?  
Why?  
WHY?!  
With a shriek of anguish and agony, Ara summoned the ocean the water forming into a trident which he clutched with a trembling hand. He wanted her to hurt, to suffer, just as Atlantis had. His eyes flashed red for a second as he launched the wave at her.  
Hylia looked at it bored and with a flick of her hand sent it away. She then locked eyes with Ara and snapped her fingers, causing their ship to burst into flames.  
“NO!!” Ara screeched trying to run towards the ship and put out the fire but she grabbed him and held him back, forcing him to watch. He was in hysterics, shaking his head, screaming and sobbing.  
That was his and ‘Lantis’s…they’d worked for years…they were going to see the ocean…  
“Let this be a lesson shadow, you were put here for one reason, to fight the hero, aside from that, you mean nothing.” She hissed throwing him onto the ground and Ara screamed as he felt his body grow, limbs shift and get bigger as she forced him into an older body.  
And then, as though nothing had happened, the pain vanished.  
His eyes opened.  
Where was he?  
“Link, conqueror yourself!”  
What?  
He turned around and his eyes widened in fear as a man in green came charging at him, sword at the ready. No! Stop! He didn’t want to fight! He panicked and swiped his hand up. The water on the ground shot up and impaled the man. There was a sharp scream and he dropped to the ground. Dead.  
Ara backed away fearfully stumbling over his longer and heavier legs. What was happening?!  
He shook his head and stumblingly ran as a door opened. He fled. He had to get away, it wasn’t him, he didn’t want to, really! He hit the water and just swam, swam as fast and as far as he could. When he breached the surface, it was night time. He looked around confused.  
Where was he?  
He had never mapped this before…  
The looked around curiously crawling out of the water and onto the bank. He was breathing heavily until a noise sounded next to him, Ara screamed and frantically scrambled away. It was some sort of creature, with long protruding legs, the pinchers on the front of it hissed and snapped. Ara jumped up and ran away, stumbling in his new size.  
As he ran more and more appeared and he shook his head crying. He wanted Atlantis. Atlantis would know what to do. He reached a gate and frantically climbed it collapsing on the other side panting on to the ground close to him break open and a large skeletal monster started limping towards him, with more starting to appear. Ara screamed and cowered there fearfully until a loud neigh sounded and bones cracking echoed.  
Ara looked up confused only to see a large beast in front of him, having reared up and smashed the skeleton. She turned to him braying and snorting shaking her head, before kneeling down to be closer to him, looking him over confused.  
After examining him, she slowly got down into a laying position and Ara saw she had a saddle on her…he killed her owner…and she had saved him…  
He bursted out into tears again and she huffed motioning for him to get on. Ara shook his head. He couldn’t!  
She gave him a look as though to say ‘now’.  
After a few minutes he realized she wasn’t backing down, so he crawled on and she stood back up, making sure he was holding the reigns before taking off.  
The wind flew through his hair and she covered ground, galloping across the field easily, not losing any speed or appearing tired. Ara looked around at the world confused and amazed, though what he had done lingered in the back of his mind and he couldn’t help but feel nauseous.  
The horse entered under and arch way and up a hill, where was she going? He looked around confused as they reached an area that look like a town, but not really, there were only two buildings…  
She neighed loudly and a dim light in the house glowed through the window. The door opened and a young woman stepped out.  
Ara panicked thinking it was Hylia and fell off the horse before scrambling backwards shaking his head and sobbing, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!”  
The woman gasped and rushed over, but there was worry and panic on her face as well. Her features were illuminated by the candle she was holding. Unlike the light blonde hair of Hylia, hers was a bright fiery, yet warm and safe red. Her eyes were filled with compassion contrasting the cold hatred of the goddess. And then she spoke,  
“Sugar, are you alright?” She asked softly.  
His lip trembled and he shook his head.  
Instead of laughing or condemning him, she wrapped her arms around him hugging him, “It’s alright, whatever’s got you spooked can’t get you here. Let’s get you inside by the fire-,”  
He shook his head frantically, he didn’t want to be anywhere near flames.  
“Alright then how about a nice warm bed?” she asked patiently.  
He didn’t know what a bed was, but he knew nice and warm and he nodded.  
She beamed and helped him up and into the house. His exhaustion however caught up to him long before he could find out what a bed was leaving him to pass out.  
…  
Ara’s eyes opened and he sat up confused. He was in some sort of room-the events of the previous day flashed through his mind and his breath hitched. He curled up shaking and trying not to cry again. He killed him…he killed someone…  
“Sweetie? You awake?”  
He jumped looking towards the closed door. The woman, the nice one, not Hylia. This one was nice, this one was safe.  
“Yes…” He whispered and she managed to hear him despite his soft voice, opening the door and smiling.  
“Good morning, or afternoon at this point,” she laughed, though he could tell it wasn’t a mean laugh, like when he and Atlantis-  
He sniffled and wiped at his eyes.  
“Oh sugar don’t cry,” she said sadly coming over and hugging him,  
“Who are you?” he whimpered.  
She stroked a hand through his hair comfortingly, “My name is Malon.”  
Malon…Malon was safe…and nice, and warm.  
“What’s yours?”  
“Ara…” he mumbled shyly.  
“That’s a pretty name,” she smiled. Ara smiled weakly as well.  
…  
He opened his eyes confused hearing the trickling water.  
“Let’s try this again…” Hylia’s voice rang through the air, “No powers this time.”  
Ara looked around and realized he was back in the water room. No…NO!!  
“Link, conqueror yourself!”  
Not again! Ara shook his head dodging under the sword and summoning his trident stabbing him and killing him instantly. Before the body even hit the ground he was running, sprinting away. He had to get to Malon, he had to be safe, not here. Malon was safe.  
Before he even reached the edge of the temple invisible hands wrapped around him, pulling tugging and scratching him as they dragged him back towards the room.  
“Again.” Hylia’s voice rang out.  
He won. The hero died.  
“Again.” Hylia’s voice rang out.  
He won. The hero died.  
“Again.” Hylia’s voice rang out.  
He won. The hero died.  
“Again.” Hylia’s voice rang out.  
He won. The hero died.  
“Again.” Hylia’s voice rang out.  
He won. The hero died.  
“Again.” Hylia’s voice rang out.  
Something in Ara snapped.  
Nothing mattered.  
Nothing.  
Only this.  
Death was inevitable.  
That’s all there was left.  
Death.  
A scream echoed from his throat as the blade finally pierced him. Ara was dead, his final body crumpling to dust. It was over. It was finished.  
…  
Darkness.  
That’s all there was.  
A single never ending void.  
Silence,  
Or at least until a voice called out,  
“Why?”


End file.
